


Hateful

by TaraTyler



Series: Curious Archer Shots [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: In which Robin loses her temper and realizes Alice really hates it when she curses





	Hateful

“Mother fucking, stupid ass, creepy crawly traffic.” Robin smacked the steering wheel with the flat of her hand as though it had caused said awful traffic.

To her direct right, Alice flinched and made a face. She didn’t see anything wrong, not having experience with vehicles of any kind, much less seeing a problem with the standstill traffic. Tilly had a little more, but Alice had been more adept at compartmentalizing her memories. Her cursed life as Tilly was more like an old and very vague dream now… and not a very happy one.

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t like when I lose my temper and curse. I’m working on it, I promise.” Robin said earnestly, visibly wrestling to gather a better hold of herself. Her jaw was tense and she rolled her shoulders to try and loosen up. “It’s a bad habit I picked up over the course of my travels with the Merry Men. It made me feel closer to my father, spending time with them, but they weren’t the best influences..”

Alice seemed to stop and consider what Robin had said for a long moment. After almost full three minutes she began to speak again.

“My own father… My Papa learned to curse when he was a sailor and only got worse as a pirate. He didn’t want me to talk like that. Papa said it wasn’t ladylike.” Alice chuckled to herself. Robin wished she wasn’t driving so she could look her girlfriend in the face as they talked.

“I have never much been concerned with how lady-like I am.” Robin laughed out loud as they passed the ‘entering Maine’ sign.

“Papa always told me that cursing was hateful and that was why the soldiers, sailors, and pirates do it all the time.” Alice said slowly and meaningfully, as though she chose each individual word specifically. “They build up and store a lot of hate in their line of work. Sometimes they choose to let it out with their harsh words. Other times they pick a fight. Maybe it was the same way with the Merry Men, but I don’t ever want you to be full of hate.”

“It’s a very bad habit, Alice. I picked it up from some rougher types, it’s true but WonderGirl, you do not ever have to be worried about my being hateful towards you.” Robin said honestly, her voice earnest. “I love you more than just about anything and that is all I have got. I am truly sorry to have caused you concern. I’ll work on it, I promise.” Robin reached over and held Alice’s hand.


End file.
